Playing with Some Morning Wood
by yaoigermany-sama
Summary: What shall Germany do while Prussia is out of the house? Obviously play with his secret lover :D HerrSchtickxGermany (This is my first crackfic and lemony one)


Germany walked around the house slowly calling out for his brother.

"Bruder! ... Bruder?"

With the response of silence Germany grew excited and ran to his room like an excited little girl. Blushing on the way up the stairs, he opened the door to his room slowly and walked into his closet searching under his porn magazines. Germany was a clever man, he would never leave out his porn stash in an oblivious place,once someone looked through his things, for example; Prussia, to find his dirty secrets, they would give up, but the German had a more dirtier secret. Yes, other than his bdsm 'secret'. After searching through the old cardboard box, all the way at the bottom, Germany whispered a moan at the sight of the the object. The long, hard, oak stick was carefully in Germany's grip. He crawled onto his bed and took off his clothes leaving on his boxers. Germany's face became bright scarlet as he stared at Herr Schtick, just the thought of the long, hard, and rough surface in him made him very excited. Soon the painful boner, pressing against the boxers made Germany resume his plans. As Herr Schtick laid on the bed, Germany took off his boxers and folded them neatly and placed them on the floor. He took the wooden rod into his grasp and rubbed the hard surface against his member. His rough, strong hands allowed him to reach more of the surface area of his hard member and as he stroke it, he thought of his one true lover.

Italy? Fuck no

Herr Schtick.

Germany's hands soon became wet from touching his member but was still lovingly staring at Herr Schtick. Germany grew excited as the rough stick was rubbed against his flesh. After moans, grunts and sighs, Germany drew closed to his desired "Herr... Schtick...Ah!"Germany could not hold in the pleasure anymore, white fluid flew onto his hands, chest, and Herr Schtick.

"Ah... Ah... ah.. Herr Schtick?" Germany asked tiredly, "Oh no, I tainted you with my dirty fluid."Germany brought the stick close to his (way too) muscly chest and licked the stick free from his juices. Germany may have seemed tired but he was just preparing his body. The man brought Herr Schtick closer to his rear and position the wood at the opening. He bit into the blankets and slowly pushed in the wet stick. While shoving in the stick, Germany kept moaning the name, "Herr Schtick, Herr Schtick", finally when the stick was as far in as it can go in the man, Germany sighed happily with his grinning red face. Germany gripped the stick tighter and thrusted the stick back and forth into his behind. Soon Germany hit the one spot he had been looking for. He winced in pleasure as he arched his back and moaned

"AHH! HERR SCHTICK!" Germany screamed in his deep sexy voice as he punched the stick impossibly deeper into his ass.  
After a few more thrusts Germany reached his climax and came onto the bed sheets. He gave an happy expression as he took Herr Schtick out of his rump and hugged the wood close to his chest. He began to kiss Herr Schtick's tip but then Herr Schtick turned on Germany so much he began making out with the stick. Germany's tongue intertwined with the tip of the stick and his tongue battled for dominance with Herr Schtick. You can tell who won right? Herr Schtick. After the two lover's mini make-out session, Germany rested his body on his bed with his arms around Herr Schtick. As he soaked his bed with sweat and cum he feel asleep with Herr Schtick.

But wait, what's that?

Germany's door was slightly ajar and a black shiny object glistened through. Prussia had been recording his daily video of, "OMFG hot baby bro with a stick?!" As the man giggled to himself he thought of all of the fans on his blog who awaited for the next episode everyday; France, America, England,  
Russia, Japan, China and Italy. Of course the G8 would never admit to this, but Prussia would track his blog to monitor who went on. China and Italy surprisingly was open about liking the video too, but the countries never discussed this with Germany, or else Prussia would stop recording.

THE END


End file.
